dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy Cloudkicker
Daddy Cloudkicker is a fanfic dedicated to the wiki. It is sets a few months after Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals. Note: this fic also contains nods and references to James7912b's "Cloudkicker" and "Cloudkicker Redux" fanfics on FF.net (which I personally believe to be the most historically accurate Kit Cloudkicker-origin fics out of all). Prologue ~Higher-for-Hire, late August, 1940-something~ The little family; Baloo von Bruinwald, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca and Molly Cunningham, William Wildcat, Riven Plesio and Rey Eon were having breakfast until Baloo finds something in the newspaper. "Whoa check this out y'all: ten-year-old bear boy saves pilot from burning plane and house" he reads and presents a photo of a bear-boy carrying an opossum-man from a fire-ridden plane and building, "whoa, he sure is brave" Rebecca remarks just as the phone rang, quickly Rebecca answers it, "Higher-for-Hire, if you're buying we're flying" she responds while getting her clipboard ready to write, "uh huh...yes...the Freeport Home for Children?" she writes down, however Kit overheard the last part and practically froze from it, which made the others wonder what was up with him, "running low on rations eh?...aw of course, I'd love to help those poor children...yeah I know, things never have been the same since the new Great-War started...okay bye." she continues and ends it there, however Kit bolted from the kitchen (eliciting the other's curiosity again, only stronger) and Rebecca jumps when she saw her son-figure show up out of nowhere, "oh Kit you scared me" she panted, "sorry, but I heard you talking to some place called the Freeport Home for Children, that's an orphanage right?" Kit asks, pretty sure he knew this place, "yeah it is, why you've been there?" Rebecca asks, chances are he has to her, "yeah that's what we'd like to know little-britches, cause you're starting to scare us" Baloo adds, him and the others had fallowed Kit, who feels it was time to tell a full-extent of his past, he sits down in Baloo's chair, takes a deep breath and begins: "before I met you guys, before I joined the air-pirates or struggled on the streets, I lived in that orphanage" he admitted, sparking gasps from everybody, "you know I had a feeling you had to have lived in an orphanage, or a foster-home, unless you're parents were evil and dumped you on the streets or with the pirates on purpose, or that you moved into those places by choice" Rebecca theorized, Kit has always been reluctant to talk about his origins and as a result the others were too afraid to force him, "trust me Ms. Cunningham, I may know little to nothing about my parents, but I assure you they weren't cruel, I lived in the Home since I was three" Kit corrects, "maybe the orphanage was evil that made you runaway?" Baloo wonders, "no no, nothing like that, sure the caretakers were largely distant and uncaring, but that was all because of the Great-Depression has brought upon us, and life there was fine, the headmaster was a sheepdog named Clarence J. Barkley, who was orphaned himself from a boat accident and I guess he felt sorry for the other orphans that he wanted to start an orphanage" Kit explained, "sounds like a great guy" Riven comments, "yeah he is, I also had two friends there, a cheetah-boy named Rhett and a rabbit-boy named Trevor, we were like brothers to each other" Kit fills ins, "so if it wasn't all bad, why did you runaway?" Molly wondered, Kit turns grim at this, "there was this one boy there: a weasel named Larry who was brought to the Home due to having a cruel father" Kit paused to let the info sink in, prompting Rebecca to gasp, "and because of the abuse he suffered he would take it out on the other kids, I was often the first to stop him" he continued, "wow even back then you were a tough-guy" Baloo compliments making Kit blush, "well the adults seldom respond to a call for help in time, every kid Larry and his buddies would target, I would go all bodyguard for them and make sure the bullies would be sorry, but one day Larry got a small hint of revenge on me" Kit describes bravely until the last part where he turns grim again, "what did he do?" Rey asks, "when I was around nine, I turned him in after he and his friends started picking on Trevor, who became their latest victim, but one day when I was doing dishes for the place, Larry showed up claiming he was redeeming, but in truth he distracted me so he could hurt himself with a knife and make it look like I did it" Kit answers once again earning a gasp, this time from everybody, "now that's just sick, even for a bully" Baloo growls, "ditto" Rebecca adds, "did anyone believe you Kit" Molly asks, "only Rhett and Mr. Barkley, however there was nothing they could do" Kit answered, "what do you mean by that?" Riven wondered, "well we have ties with another place called Marshland: a kind of juvie for kids the orphanage can't control or tolerate, Larry's plan for me was so convincing to some witnesses that I was doomed, however you can guess what I did instead" Kit explained and they nod, except for Wildcat, ever the ignorant-one, "before I could be shipped off, I snuck out in the middle of the night and my hobo-life had begun, the only one who knew I escaped was Rhett, who secretly fallowed me the whole time, though I think principal Barkley knew too" he continued, "what makes you think he knew?" Wildcat asks, "well just before I left, I snuck into his office and rummaged through his file-cabinet containing the documents on all the orphans present, to get in you need a key, and I swear he left that key in plain-sight on his desk just for me" Kit says smiling at that memory, "why were you snooping through his things?" Rebecca wondered, "well the whole time I was living in the orphanage, I knew nothing about my parents: who they were, what happened to them, their reasons for leaving me, nothing, I didn't even know my last name either, however I suspected principal Barkley to have information in those documents, and they did: when I looked in the one about me, it solved the entire mystery: it had my last name, details on my parents and their fates and so on, in fact they're the ones who invented cloud-surfing and the airfoil" Kit informs, "no way" Molly gasped, "way, sadly they were killed in a plane-crash heading for here in Cape-Suzette, and as far as I know they never got the chance to bring either to life" Kit lamented, "that's awful" Rebecca expressed, "yeah, and I took the designs for the airfoil and some money that was donated to me from an associate of my parents before leaving the orphanage for good, and I hadn't seen my friends there since" Kit finished, "did you ever miss them?" Riven wondered, "sometimes, and I would like to go back someday, or now" Kit declared much to the other's surprise, "really?" Baloo gaped, "oh yeah" Kit ascertained, "are you sure?" Rebecca asks nervously, "yes, I just wanna know how they're doing, I bet they missed me" Kit said, "well the Barkley-fellow you were talking about, he was the one on the phone talking to me, and he did say something about you" Rebecca recalls, "really, what did he say?" Kit asks, "that he's happy for you, and he hopes to see you again" Rebecca expressed, Kit knew that he had to go back, whether he likes it or not. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter one Characters *Baloo *Rebecca Cunningham *Kit Cloudkicker *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Buzz *Katie Dodd *Shere Khan *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *The Jungle-Aces-Secret-Midnight-Club *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub *Don Karnage *Mad Dog *Dumptruck *Gibber *Hal *Ratchet *Hacksaw *Jock *Will *Sadie and more Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction